


Desperation

by TheSkarsguardian



Category: Actor RPF, Hemlock Grove RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Humiliation, Omorashi, Slapping, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkarsguardian/pseuds/TheSkarsguardian
Summary: Daddy wants to try something new with his little girl and even though it's kind of strange it leads to some great sex





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Written per request from an anonymous message for my tumblr blog

[My Blog Here](http://the-skarsguardian.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

It’s a normal night chilling with Bill just on the couch watching a movie. You realize that you have to pee so you reach for the remote to pause the movie when he stops you. You give him a look and tell him you have to pee and he tells you to wait. You whine because you don’t want to wait, you’ve waited too long already and you don’t understand why he’d want this in the first place. He pulls you onto his lap and starts to play with your hair brushing it aside to kiss and nibble at your neck. You shiver and wiggle in his lap a bit as you start to get aroused despite your predicament.

“Daddy…” You whisper.

“Shhh,” He hushes you, “Want to watch the movie.”

“But I have to pee,” You whine.

“Daddy doesn’t want you to go pee right now he wants you to stay here.” He says. You don’t exactly understand why he’s doing this but it’s hot in a weird way. Wanting to control you like this even though it’s humiliating. You let out a small whimper and take in a deep breath but try to concentrate on the movie thinking that it’ll take your mind off of having to pee so bad. It works, mostly, until you feel his hands running over you to the waist of your jeans. He slips his hand in, pressing on your abdomen a bit which doesn’t help the pressure on your bladder either. You squeal and wiggle around in his lap and you can feel he’s definitely aroused as well.

“W-What are you doing Daddy?” You ask.

“Daddy likes this you know and he can tell you do too, don’t you?” He asks. You want to say no because you think it’s kind of weird but you like it too much anyway so instead you just stay quiet and shake your head a bit. “Daddy can tell when you are lying.” He starts to run his fingers over your wet pussy anyway causing you to shiver. You gasp as he slips one of his long fingers into you, starting to work it in and out, your bladder full enough you can even feel him against that. You squeal and try to wiggle away but he’s stronger and pins you against him.

“Why do you even like this?” You ask, “You’ve never wanted this before…”

“Opportunity never came up,” He says then chuckles softly, “I’m seizing the moment.”

“Mmmm but why do you like it?” You whine.

“Well look at you right now, so helpless, under Daddy’s control…you need me to let you get up but I’m not letting you.” He breathes in your ear using his thumb to start teasing your clit. You gasp then moan and try to arch more towards his touch but all he’s really doing is teasing you which only makes your desperation worse. “You wanted Daddy to be in control, didn’t you? And you know if you disobey Daddy you’ll be punished.”

“But Daddy I can’t control-”

“Yes you can, you’re a big girl you’re telling me you can’t help yourself? Hmmm?” He teases. “Daddy gave you an order and you’re going to follow it, if you don’t, you’ll be punished.” You whine softly again realizing the situation for what it is. It’s a no-win situation ultimately because sooner or later your body isn’t going to want to listen anymore and ultimately you will be punished, which is which he wants. He found a way to punish you no matter what. It’s a genius as it is cruel. You moan and try to thrust more towards his hand before he moves it away completely.

“Daddy I don’t think-”

“So you are telling me you are going to disobey me? On purpose? That’s a very naughty girl.” He says and moves you so you are straddling his lap and looking at him. You bite your bottom lip, frustrated, and start to grind against him. He grabs your hips to hold you in place as he knows what you are trying to do. “No one told you to do that.”

“Daddy!”

“What?” He laughs, “You must really have to pee huh?” You nod.

“Please?” You beg pathetically. He strokes your face and moves you next to him on the couch then lays you back.

“Alright, Daddy’s going to fuck you and you can pee as soon as he’s done.” He says. You stare at him, stupidly, because you don’t see how that’s even possible. You shake your head but he grabs your chin in his hand firmly, holding you in place. “What was that?”

“Mmmm…yes Daddy…” you pant, “Please hurry.” It doesn’t seem he has any intention of hurrying, though because he moves as slow as possible to get you undressed as well as himself, seemingly enjoying watching you whine and struggle as he takes his time. Feeling another urge to pee you move your hand to the crotch of your panties but he slaps it away.

“None of that,” he warns. You mewl pathetically and he pushes the crotch of your panties to the side before leaning over you and sliding his cock in teasingly slow. You groan and take in a deep breath. There’s no way you’re going to last like this and you already know it. He pushes in further and as he pulls back out again, certainly intent on teasing you more, you can’t help yourself and lose a bit of control, ending up pissing on his cock a bit before being able to stop yourself. You gasp and then whine, he gives your cunt a nice slap. “Can’t follow directions, can you?”

“I’m sorry!” You whine, blushing with embarrassment.

“You liked that, didn’t you? Pissing on Daddy’s cock like that?” He accuses.

“I um…No?” You half lie, it actually felt good, all of it. The combined sensation of arousal with a bit of release like that…it was nice. Strange but very nice.

“Liar…” He whispers and pushes back into you starting to thrust again. You groan, still on edge, not only the edge of climax but because you still really have to pee and that wasn’t nearly enough to make you feel better. He pulls out again and you can’t help but piss a bit more this time. He gives your cunt another slap, a bit rougher before shoving in again and really starting to pound into you. You cry out in pleasure, amazed by how much this seems to be turning him on but you can’t really blame him considering how much it’s turning you on as well. He keeps working his hips roughly, not pulling out again until both of you orgasm, and it’s fucking intense. You are pretty sure you’ve never heard him moan like that before. He pulls you into a hungry kiss before moving back from you and gently moving the crotch of your panties back into place.

“Mmm…” You hum, “Daddy…”

“Still have to go, princess?” he asks breathlessly.

“Y-Yes….” you whisper and look up at him with big pathetic eyes.

“Go ahead.” He says, you start to get up but he shoves you back. “Here.”

“On the couch?” You whined. He nods.

“But…”

“We can get a new couch you know, kind of need to anyway. Are you still defying what Daddy wants?” He asks. You sniffle and shake your head. You don’t want to upset him and even if this is kind of strange you like it, how he’s acting like now. Treating you like this. You rub your eyes and whine trying to relax enough to go. It’s not easy after an orgasm and even more hard in a strange place like laying on the couch.

“It’s…hard…” You complain.

“Thought you said you had to go because if you don’t we can just watch the movie, didn’t make too much of a mess.” He warns.

“N-No…just give me a minute…” You whine. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, finally being able to relax enough to start peeing. It feels amazing, really, especially after an orgasm like that.

“Look at me,” He orders. You whimper and open your eyes looking up at him as you finally finish peeing. He grins at you and pats your face gently before leaning in and giving you a kiss. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“N-No it…it was amazing actually.” You agree. He stands up and gently pulls you with him then gets you into a hug and kisses your forehead.

“Alright, let’s go get you cleaned up. You were such a good girl.” He says putting an arm around you to walk you out of there. Though you’d never really done anything like that before and it was kind of strange, it was good. Really good. You wouldn’t be opposed to trying it again as long as it wasn’t on the couch the next time. 


End file.
